Roxas' Diary
by cathmaster
Summary: Sora's bored, so he decides to look through Roxas' room? And geuss what he finds? A diary.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored.

Nothing was on tv.

And it was raining.

I would go hang out with Kairi, but she was visiting her cousin Olette in Twilight Town.

And Roxas was out with Axel.

Again.

I smirked evilly.

Time to rummage through Roxas' room!

Roxas' room was a mess.

There was about ten shirts on the floor, and candy wrappers on the floor.

Even though half those shirts are mine, and I throw my wrappers into his room instead of in the trash can.

There was a whole bunch of photos on the wall.

And they were all of Roxas and Axel.

Roxas and Axel eating ice cream, Roxas and Axel at the beach, Roxas and Axel racing go-karts.

Well, it's like that in my room.

Except there all of me and Riku.

I would go hang out with Riku, but he's in Hallow Bastion, checking out a college he wants to go to. Which is weird, since Hallow Bastion is a pretty small town.

And I'm stuck here on Destiny Islands.

I would go to the beach, but it's RAINING.

Oh well, let's look around some more.

I looked in his drawers. There was about ten tank tops, five pairs of shorts, seven pairs of socks, and six pairs of underwear.

Underwear? He doesn't wear boxers? Or briefs? Or boxer briefs?

Jeez, what a kid!

But I act more like a kid.

At least I don't dress like one.

I checked to see if I was wearing underwear.

I was.

I guess Roxas is more mature then me.

Now to look on his shelves.

There was a whole bunch of dvds, cds, and books.

He had a whole bunch of chick flicks.

Wow. Gay much?

That's mean for me to say, since I am gay.

I smiled.

His books included _The Twilight Series, _and a whole bunch of romance novels.

I don't mind the romance novels, but _Twilight_? Seriously?

But he had the weirdest cds ever.

For a guy, at least.

Roxas had Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Beyonce, Jordin Sparks….

I was bored again.

So I sat on his bed.

It was kind of lumpy.

So I looked to see what was underneath his mattress.

It was a book.

And on it the words_ Roxas' Diary_ was etched on it!

Jackpot!

There weren't many entries in it.

I guess he just got this, then?

So I'll read the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day. Me and Axel went to the beach today. It was a lot of fun. After that we went to get some sea salt ice cream. I love sea salt ice cream! Axel knows what I likes. That's why I like him._

_After the ice cream, we went to Axel's place. I got to take a shower. Axel took a shower with-_

I stopped reading.

I knew what he was gonna say next.

Even though me and Riku have done that plenty of times.

A/N: Sorry if it's bold and underlined. I didn't write it like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey, where's my diary?" Roxas looked underneath his mattress, but it wasn't there!

"I have a feeling Sora has something to do with this…" Roxas growled, furious that Sora could have read his diary, or worse, his _mom_ found it.

"No, I'm pretty sure Sora did this." Roxas noted, still fuming. Then he went to Sora's room, and was fast asleep snoring. It was only 10:30pm! Sora's never asleep before 11:30pm!

"Sora, wake up!" Roxas shook him, he wouldn't wake up.

"Are you dead?" Roxas whispered much more quietly. Sora winked.

"Sora! I saw that! Where's my diary!"

"Ugh, fine. I took it…" Sora winked again.

"YOU TOOK MY DIARY?"

"Uh, do you know how gay that sounds?" Sora laughed.

"I DON'T CARE! WHERE'S MY DIARY!"

"Uh, I forget?" Sora scratched his head, his other hand on his chin.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Then Roxas stormed out of Sora's room, and intently searched for his diary.

After looking and looking for nearly a half hour, Roxas found his diary.

For some reason, it was in his dresser drawer, nowhere near where it usually was.

_Is Sora that stupid?_, Roxas thought to himself. Then he wrote another entry in his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Axel went to the movies, since it was raining. We saw the new Twilight movie, since I love Twilight. I don't think Axel enjoyed it much, but he'd do anything for me._

_Then we went out to eat, at a pizza joint. It was okay, since Axel likes pizza, and I just wanted to make him happy. Then we went back to his place, and made out for a bit. Axel bit the spot that I like, so that made me really happy. I'm always happy with him, though._

But he made comments on my other entries! Ugh, that jerk! Here's one he wrote:

_Wow, fail._

Fail? Fail! What the heck?

Anyways, today was a really good day for me. Not for Sora, though. All he did was stay home all day. And Riku's not here, so I knew he was miserable. I feel bad that I yelled at him, now.

I wonder if he has a diary.

I decided to go through his room, even though he was asleep. He's a very heavy sleeper though, so he wouldn't wake up or anything.

I gently placed Sora on his desk chair, to see if his diary was underneath his mattress, just like mine. But why would he have a desk? He doesn't study!

But I was right. He _did_ have a diary. Sweet!

I ran into my room to grab a pen, so _I_ could write stupid things in _his_ diary.

Here's one of his _many_ entries:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Riku went to the mall. He bought me a pair of jeans from Hollister, and then we ate at the food court. Then I went back to his place, and we-_

Okayyy. Didn't need to know _that_ much.


End file.
